Dans le sang
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Commencer sa journée dans le sang était un moyen superbe de se réveiller.


Salut la jeunesse! Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent les p'tits lecteurs? ( Oui, j'ai trop regardé les vidéos de Loka ).

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit pour le fandom TOS. Okay, il y a mon remake de mon premier Kruan, mais des écrits de types OS/vignettes, ça date littéralement de l'année dernière! ( Bah ouais, du 31 décembre 2013. )

Que dire?

Que j'ai été absorbée par d'autres fandoms, comme l'excellente série Once Upon A Time?

Que je suis une fois encore à fond dans Game of Thrones à cause des pages Facebook que je gère?

Que mon côté vidéaste, même s'il s'est un peu calmé, reste prioritaire sur mon côté écrivain du dimanche?

Que j'ai un projet de suite pour Dunkirk of Symphonia ( merci d'ailleurs pour les excellents retours que j'ai eu dessus! ) et que je vais sans doute me dépêcher d'écrire cet OS sur Emil qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment.

Plectrude: Et pourquoi pas leur dire que c'est ton T-Shirt TOS que tu portes actuellement qui

t'inspires, tant que tu es dans ta connerie?

Ou surtout que je suis une grosse flemmarde qui en plus de ça n'a pas eu une seule idée pour écrire du TOS ou bien en a eu mais procrastination oblige, elle n'a pas eu envie de taper? ( Et qu'en plus, elle a la chance d'avoir des voisins incapables de gérer leur gosse de 5 ans qui fait tant de bruit qu'elle la déconcentre? Ca, ajouté à celle qu'elle a depuis des années et qui peut être franchement reloue aussi... )

Ou bien, je peux simplement la fermer et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture avec ce petit écrit, qui comme d'habitude, ne vole pas haut mais qui a eu le mérite de me faire rire quand je l'ai imaginé.

Enfin bref, désolée pour ce long aparté et enjoy! ( Non, pas EnjoyPhoenix, même si cette youtubeuse est charmante. )

Disclamer: Tales of Symphonia n'est pas ma propriété. Sinon, Yuan et Martel se seraient mariés.

Résumé: Commencer sa journée dans le sang était un moyen superbe de se réveiller.

**Dans le sang**

Il était encore tôt quand Martel sentit que l'étreinte de Morphée se desserrait autour de son corps fin. Cela et la douleur qui lui tenaillait le ventre, ajouté à la sensation de chaleur un peu plus bas.

- Il faudra que je lave les draps avant que nous ne quittions l'auberge. Pensa-t-elle en soupirant

Mithos, qui avait partagé sa chambre ainsi que son lit, se réveillait aussi. Il lança un très joyeux « Bonjour Martel ! » à sa sœur avant de remarquer qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée et surtout qu'elle était très pâle. Aussitôt, il s'inquiéta. La jeune femme avait beau le rassurer, rien ne pouvait ôter à l'enfant cette angoisse qui s'était logée au creux de son estomac, jouant à faire des scoubidous avec ses tripes. Une forme indéfinissable attira son regard d'émeraude.

Sa couleur surtout.

Rouge.

Ce n'était pas un rouge vif. Il était au contraire assez foncé et tirait sur le brun. Il la retrouva aussi de manière discrète sur le bas de pyjama de sa sœur.

- Par Mana ! Tu es blessée ! S'exclama-t-il

C'était typiquement Martel, ça ! Cacher sa douleur et sa souffrance afin que lui et leurs amis ne s'inquiètent pas !

- Mithos, ce n'est rien... Commença alors Martel

- Non, ce n'est pas rien ! Tu es blessée ! Tu saignes ! Ne bouge surtout pas, je vais chercher Yuan et Kratos ! Répliqua Mithos en lui coupant la parole

L'enfant bondit alors sur ses pieds et courut aussi vite que possible vers la chambre que partageaient les deux guerriers. Ils étaient tous les deux parfaitement réveillés, lavés et habillés. Ils s'étaient dit que laisser Martel et Mithos dormir un peu plus était une bonne idée, aussi ils profitaient d'un moment à deux pour discuter autour d'un café brûlant. L'entrée de Mithos les stoppa net. Il était essoufflé, semblait apeuré. Le duo se leva aussitôt.

- Que se passe-t-il, Mithos ? Demanda Yuan

- C'est Martel ! Elle... Elle est blessée, il y a du sang dans ses draps...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Yuan se précipite alors au chevet de la demoiselle, entendant à peine Kratos qui tentait de le retenir en l'appelant.

- Martel ! Cria-t-il paniqué en entrant dans la chambre

Il la vit alors en train de retirer les draps, une bassine d'eau non loin où trempait déjà un bas de pyjama ainsi qu'une culotte souillée. Comprenant alors la nature de la gène de celle qu'il aimait, il rougit et s'excusa, se sentant penaud.

- Je suis désolé, avec ce que Mithos a dit, j'ai cru que...

Martel le coupa en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres. Le fait que Yuan soit venu aussi vite à la simple mention qu'elle saignait, qu'elle était peut-être en danger ou blessée, lui avait fait profondément plaisir. Le couple retrouva Kratos et Mithos quelques minutes plus tard après avoir nettoyé les dégâts. L'humain buvait son café tandis que le garçon se tordait les mains, impatient et inquiet. Voir Martel aux côtés de Yuan, souriante et rayonnante, le rassura.

- Martel ! Ca va, tu n'as rien ?

- Ca va très bien, Mithos. Lui dit-elle

Yuan le regarda d'un air très sérieux avant de lui lâcher :

- En revanche, tu es bien gentil, mais tu ne vas pas nous faire le coup tous les vingt-huit jours, j'espère ?

Le visage de Mithos perdit alors toutes ses couleurs.

- Comment ça, tous les vingt-huit jours ?! S'étrangla-t-il

Kratos manqua de s'étouffer avec son café face à une telle réaction. Un rire traversa sa gorge. Il était grand temps que Mithos apprenne que non, les bébés n'étaient pas apportés aux parents par les cigognes et ce que signifiait le mot puberté.

**FIN**


End file.
